I can't speak my mind
by MarienKokorio
Summary: Akaro Setsuna has turned 20 this month. She was but an average maid in a straightforward and sweet café, but fate has it that she gets to meet a certain someone at wrong time of day.


It was a beautiful monday morning, the birds were chirping and the young woman was laying on her pastelle themed bed.

The sun shone right on her face, which has woken her up finally. She never needed anything to wake her up, the only way she awoke was with the sun.

She opens her purple orbs, her body getting up from the bed. The pastelle pink sheets were almost touching the ground, but only almost.

It was the time she went to work, she moved to her closet, taking the maid costume from it and slowly putting it on after her underwear. And since the weather was rather questionable she also put on her white thigh highs, complimenting her thick legs and hips.

Without a worry she left her house, not even needing to eat breakfast at all, no, she wasn't the type of person to do so.

But she was the type of person to buy herself a coffee, only to drink it at the way of the café, finishing it just as she arrived.

The ambiente of the café was astonishingly different. Customers left and right, already settling for a place to sit.

This wasn't a normal café though, no, it was a special service café.

Whenever someone tipped a maid, she had to either twirl around, kiss the customer on the cheek, or just smile and take the money, there was still some freedom as long as the one tipping didn't have a special wish, which had to be granted nontheless.

The girl moved to the back of the café, eyes as shiny and awake as ever.

"Akaro, there you are! How was you night going? Did you sleep well, hm?"

A ginger woman approaches our protagonist, her haired pulled into a bun, and her green eyes eyeing her intendly.

"Oh, Sosaino, nice to see you! Yes, I slept well, what about you? I hope you weren't texting your girlfriend all night like you always tend to do, hehe~"

The ginger only giggles at Akaro's remark, playfully punching her best friends shoulders.

Akaro and Sosaino have known each other ever since the kindergarten years.

From that day on they have promised to always stay together, always.

"Awww, come on! She was telling me to hang up, but I just couldn't! I wonder how your love life is going though, have you met someone yet? Miss "I love pastelle colors a little too much"?"

Akaro smiles at her best friend, but stares at blankless, when confronted with such a question.

Ever since she worked here in Yokohama she has had this dream.

A young man saves her life, whilst a bomb is strapped onto her body.

She can't grasp the face of the man sadly, but the dream stuck to her ever since she dreamt it.

Love was never a thing to Akaro, but she did have a crush on one or two men for a short period of time.

"Well, I am still living the life of a single. There is not really anyone who I like...I haven't even talked to anyone here, so..."

The brunette rubbed the back of her neck, face red of embarassment due to the stress that question brought upon her, but thankfully Sesaino saw that and changed the topic.

After a normal session of playing maid, it was finally time for them to take their leave.

With their stuff packed they both said goodbye and split up to their path of home.

It was pretty late, 8 pm to be exact, and the moon was shining a path in front of Akaro's feet, or that is what she thought it has done at least.

The raven's silently screeched through the night, the wind blowing her dark brown hair in front of her face, forcing her to move it away so she can see mucg clearer.

But suddenly she heard steps right behind her, Akaro's staying calm, but picking up her pace.

She began to run when she heard the pace increasing, Akaro's heartbeat raising as well.

Just before she could enter her home she was grabbed from the back, her hands were strapped with a very strong rope.

"Where are the damn keys?"

Snapped the stranger at her, her pointing at the keys with her eyes.

The stranger took the keys and opened the door, whilst they entered the corridor of the house he shut her mouth with odd tape.

They entered her apartment, and strapped her onto a chair tightly.

Akaro's face tearing up, tears streaming down her face, her heart and body unable to react accordingly.

"Shut up, woman! I have a job to do, or do you want me to kill you earlier than planned?"

Akaro shook her head franticly, not wanting to die just yet.

This situation...it felt...like a deja vu.

It felt like that dream she once had, no...it can't be correlated, right?

The stranger has strapped a bomb on the back of her head, the young woman trying to surpress her pleas, the tape supporting her attempt at staying calm.

-The next morning at the agency-

"Dazai! Guys!" the young tiger boy shoutet, with papers in his arms.

Some of his colleagues stare patiently at the young boy, some of them seem to have other things to do.

"What is it Atsushi?! Is it urgent or is Dazai behaving like an Idiot again?"

remarks Kunikida with his usual tone.

Dazai is sitting in the back, grabbing the blonds attention with a hug.

"Kunikida~ I am here, no worries~"

Kunikida punches Dazai away from him, screaming at him for behaving like a child.

"Ummmm...a woman is held as a hostage in an apartment close to a maid café, apparently the culprit is planning on blowing the building and everything close to it up. And we can't let that happen, right?"

adds the tiger boy, hoping to be chosen to have this task alongside another distributed.

Kunikida sits down and writes on his well-known notebook, trying to think of the best sollution for this task.

"Kunikida, you are great with dealing with suicide bombers! You should do it, man!"

comments Ranpo, who sits there, eating his sweets as usual.

"I never said I wouldn't go...maybe I should go on my own, is it only one of them or are there more? Is the police already there or will they arrive soon?"

Atsushi shakes his head.

"The police will arrive soon I guess. And I do not know if this person is linked to an organization, maybe he is on his own, it is not stated."

The blonde rubs his temple a little frustrated.

"Fine, Dazai, you will come with me, but don't you dare go inside the house, kapiche?! I will deal with the culprit, and you will get the people out the house, alright?"

Dazai's eyes shine with excitement.

"Right Sir!!! But why me? Can't Atsushi go with us?"

Kunikida snarls angryily at Dazai.

"Fine, but you and him are enough, but do not forget: Don't you DARE enter the culprits area, alright?"

"ALRIGHT!"

Both of them shout at Kunikida and began their case.

They arrive at their destination.

The culprit and Akaro impatiently waiting.

"There it is Kunikida! Ummm...also, why did you take us with you? Can't you do it on your own?"

questions the brunette at his superior, Kunikida slapping him softly.

"Ranpo told me that the culprit is an ability user, so I need someone to help me, since it might be that his ability is to overwhelmingly strong. So I need you to wait patiently, and wait for the sign I give you."

"And what could that be?"

asks Atsushi curious.

"I'll shoot out the window, any window. So if you hear glass shattering you know."

The two nod.

Kunikida enters the house, nothing equipped with him, only his notebook.

He listens through the doors, finally arriving where he needed to be.

The door was open, so there was nothing difficult about that.

"I knew you would come! Welcome, welcome! Make yourself at home!"

The culprit smiles, wearing nothing but a robe, silently drinking tea.

"What are you wanting to accomplish with this?"

The blonde could only stare at his new made enemy, his pupils decreasing it's size while looking at him.

His face changes when he sees Akaro sitting on the chair, the bomb strapped onto her head, he stares, angered but worried the same.

"Oh, Akaro here has done something, so she has to pay for it. It's as simple as that!"

He grins slyly, the remote hidden somewhere unknown.

"Could you not have told her? She most likely could've apologized by now. This is useless what you are doing!"

The young culprit giggles, wagging the remote in his hands.

"But she does not want to. I asked her, but she didn't, so..."

Hastily Kunikida creates a gun out of his ability and shoots at the nearby window. He knew it was way too early to do so, but it got too intense.

The boy stared at the window with confusion, his finger off of the remote.

At least it did something.

Right out of nowhere Atsushi smashes through the wall, pouncing the culprit with his fangs, the remore flying off of his hands right onto Dazai's.

"Good Job, Atsushi! I knew we could do it!!!"

"DAZAII!!!!"

Kunikida smacks his face as hard as possible, Dazai confused to what is happening.

"What? Oh...the bomb has a timer, who-"

Dazai was flung through the window, Atsushi smashing against the wall.

"Stupid...fuck..."

The now confused culprit stood back up, his eyes a pure white.

"Ability: Disgrace..." multiple arms flung through the room, Akaro flew close to Atsushi, her eyes shone at him, waiting to be saved.

Atsushi grabbed her chair.

"Excuse me, but it has to be done...I am so sorry..."

He threw her out the window, an almost unconscious Dazai laying on the ground.

While Kunikida and Atsushi fought against the ability Disgrace, Dazai tried to deactivate the bomb.

"Do not worry, Akaro, right? I will make sure you and everyone will be save."

Akaro blushes at the man sitting in front of him, he looks very handsome, his dark brown, fluffy hair complimenting his brown eyes, his well formed chin and well built body. It was a dream come true to Akaro, but in a way he did not remind her of the man in her dream, it was someone else, she thought while Dazai deactivated the bomb.

Almost an hour has passed, and Dazai and the others could finally secure the situation.

The bomb was deactivated, the culprit with the police, and Akaro in safety.

"Thank you...f-for saving me...thank you..." she bowed down in front of her saviors.

"We did what was we had to do, ahaha!"

Atsushi scratched the back of his head, blushing madly.

Akaro reached onto her pockets and gave Atsushi a piece of chocolate, Atsushi was confused but accepted it nontheless.

"Ahh, there is n-no need for formalities! Ah..."

"I...It's the only thing I have I think, thank you!"

She kissed his cheek shyly, the tiger boy's face a mad red.

Dazai was staring from away, smiling to himself.

"Oh! Y-you and your friends can visit my café if you want to! I will get you a coffee and cake for free of course! Here, take this ticket, haha, I just found it while rumaging through my bag."

Atsushi took the ticket and nodded, his face still flushed red, wished her a good day and ran towards Dazai.

"Dazai...dazai! Here, we have to go visit her one day, right?"

Dazai smiles and pats his head.

"Of course, Atsushi!"


End file.
